<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby, sweet, good by raviiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500071">baby, sweet, good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviiel/pseuds/raviiel'>raviiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Puppy Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Trans Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, he's a big baby and ten loves him, nothing crazy tho i'm saving needle stuff for later, saving that for another time too, undertones of the author's breeding kink are showing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviiel/pseuds/raviiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukhei is forever Ten's sweet boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baby, sweet, good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's it, puppy," Ten sighs, head lolling back. "Just like that."</p><p>Between his legs, his delicate hands curl into mussed black strands as a breathless smile breaks out onto his face. He moans, back arching as the air grazes across his pebbled nipples, each with a silver barbell through them. Goosebumps run over his skin in the wake of a full-body shiver the moment Yukhei's tongue flattens against his swollen clit, pleasure sparking up his spine with the help of the small metal ball ridging over it.</p><p>Ten's fingers on one hand glide up the knobs of Yukhei's spine to brush at the baby hairs of his nape, and his legs part further, thighs shaking as he catches sight of the gleaming cap of the plug nestled between Yukhei's ass cheeks. He reaches down between Yukhei's face and his pussy lips.</p><p>"Come on, baby boy. Show me what that tongue can do." He parts the plush flesh, exposing his inner labia to Yukhei's steamy pants as his head pillows onto one of Ten's supple thighs. "You want to come, don't you puppy?" He strokes the side of Yukhei's face as he peers up at him with glazed eyes, half a world away while the plug dully vibrates in his ass. His focus fades to and from, too fucked out from Ten's strap not half an hour earlier.</p><p>He cusps Yukhei's face, thumb caressing his thick lower lip as Yukhei languidly turns closer to his palm, nuzzling his flushed skin against it.</p><p>"My good boy," Ten coos. His thumb pulls at Yukhei's lip until it bounces back into place, and he does it again. "My sweet boy, always so good for me."</p><p>Yukhei shudders, mouth falling further open so that Ten can push his thumb in. Yukhei's slick, pierced tongue twists against it and his lips naturally close around it, suckling like his mouth was only made to ever be on Ten's body. Heat throbs in Ten's pussy and his toes curl into the bed sheets, feet pressing further down.</p><p>"Do you?" he asks again, and Yukhei's eyes flutter. "Use your words, puppy."</p><p>Garbled moans drip off of Yukhei's wet lips, incoherent until Ten pulls his thumb away.</p><p>"Ten, <em>please..."</em> he croaks, voice shaking with the pleasure thrumming through him. Tears prickle the corner of his eyes, threatening to join the rest of his sloppy face. "Need it so bad, please. I'll be good, promise, promise, <em>please."</em></p><p>Ten relishes the heat that swoops through his belly at Yukhei's begging, at his tears, at his swollen mouth. He loves Yukhei like this, and Yukhei loves being at his mercy.</p><p>"I know you'll be good, my good boy. So obedient for me, sweet boy."</p><p>Yukhei shudders again.</p><p>"Show me how good you can be."</p><p>He uses his hand on Yukhei's face to guide it back to his spread pussy lips, and Yukhei goes in with renewed fervor, tongue swiping in broad, flat strokes against Ten's clit. Ten smiles breathily, spine arching to push his hips closer to Yukhei's face.</p><p>Vibrations from his muffled voice elicit pleasant tingles up Ten's spine, something that sounds like, <em>You taste so good.</em> His sloppy face mixed with the clear enjoyment he reaps from eating Ten out is enough to push Ten closer to the edge, and Yukhei responds to his drawn out moans—a sign that he's close to coming—by sucking vigorously on his clit and massaging his tongue metal over it.</p><p>Ten tilts his head down to look, and it's that in tandem with Yukhei deciding this is the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue inside that does him in, orgasm crashing through from the prolonged effort of riding Yukhei's face. Pleasure sweeps from his core up through his chest and belly, glowing, and down his legs, curling his toes.</p><p>His chest heaves as Yukhei licks him through it, making his legs bend up closer together to practically squish Yukhei's head until he realizes his baby might need to come up for air.</p><p>Parting his thighs, sticky-slick on their fleshy innards, Ten cups Yukhei's face in both hands and helps raise it, smiling warmly at him. He's a gorgeous picture of glassy eyes and a cherry-red mouth that's glossed with Ten's juices dripping down his chin and parted by short puffs. A slow, goofy smile stretches across them and Ten's heart swells.</p><p>"My good boy, good puppy," he murmurs against him. Yukhei is unevenly balanced thanks to his hands being bound behind his back all this time, and his big frame curls heavily over Ten, who tilts his head back to accommodate their messy kiss. He hums in satisfaction at the taste of himself on Yukhei's tongue as theirs twirl lazily around each other, saliva escaping at the corners of their mouths where metal glints outwards.</p><p>Ten reaches around to press two fingers onto the round, jeweled tip of the plug plug stretching Yukhei open, and it decimates Yukhei's precarious balance as he moans into Ten's mouth, pleasure pulsing through him while it massages his sweet spot. He struggles to maneuver his head onto Ten's shoulder so that they don't bump, but instead, they collapse back with his face falling near one of Ten's pierced nipples, panting feverishly there.</p><p>"Ten, ah, need to, <em>ngh</em><em>—</em>Ten, Ten, <em>Ten,"</em> Yukhei whines as Ten refuses to stop shifting the plug around inside him, fresh tears springing forth. "M'gonna explode, I wanna... I need'a..."</p><p>As if trying to bribe him, Yukhei closes his sultry mouth around the nipple near his face and laves it like his oral fixation could never be satisfied unless he tastes every inch of Ten's body. The little sparks of pleasure it provides Ten has him cupping around the back of Yukhei's sex-tousled head to press him closer while he blindly pats over for a small black remote, pronouncing his flat chest.</p><p>"You think you've been good enough?" Ten teases, waggling the remote at the corner of Yukhei's vision while he prods at the base of the plug. Yukhei bucks his hips, whimpering.</p><p>"Been good! I've been good, Ten, <em>please,"</em> he begs, new tears tracking down his cheeks. "Wanna come in you, wanna put my cum in you—Ten. Been so good, miss you, <em>please."</em></p><p>Even just experiencing his second orgasm of the night doesn't stop arousal from reigniting in his belly. He loves how needy Yukhei is when they fuck, how he wants to fold every piece of himself into Ten and never leave. It's the most adorable thing in the world, and Ten would let him stay if he didn't think it would be nursing his slightly unhealthy possessiveness.</p><p>"Oh, you wanna come in my pussy?" he baits, and he can feel Yukhei's cock attempting to grind against his labia, sliding unevenly between the slick folds. "Want to put your seed deep in my womb, is that what you want, big boy?"</p><p>Yukhei sobs with the effort of trying to get friction from Ten's wet sex. <em>"Yes."</em></p><p>Ten can't help but coo, so completely endeared by his disheveled, slobby baby. A third orgasm doesn't sound so bad, either.</p><p>"Okay darling, let me just free your arms. Sit still."</p><p>As best as he can, Yukhei is still while Ten unknots the silk red ropes binding his wrists in their cross. With his head still laid on Ten's lap, he presses messy, open-mouthed kisses to his thigh, each more tingly than the last and making Ten's usually deft fingers fumble a few times.</p><p>The moment he's free, Yukhei surges forth, wrapping his arms around Ten and flipping them over so he's on top. Ten yelps, slapping against his chest.</p><p>"I knew I shouldn't have untied you!" he scolds, but Yukhei is too busy ravishing his neck to care; Ten feels his smile as he ruts his hips upwards. "I should put the cock cage on you, <em>dog.</em><em>"</em></p><p>He flattens a palm on Yukhei's cheek, but it only serves to lead two of his fingers into his mouth instead, and he sucks lasciviously on them while looking Ten right in the eyes, running his silver ball over the pads of Ten's fingertips. Heat blooms in the rounds of Ten's cheeks, and he clicks his tongue and rolls his own, grinding downwards. Yukhei gasps, eyes rolling back, and Ten uses the opportunity to push himself into sitting, picking up the remote again and mercilessly turning it high.</p><p>Yukhei <em>keens,</em> writhing and canting up uncontrollably, tongue lolling out.</p><p>"No," he cries, "wanna come <em>in</em> you, Ten, please, don't make me—"</p><p>"Are you going to be good?" Ten demands, holding him down by his shoulders while pinning his hips with his own and thighs. "You can't just do whatever you want because you're bigger. Boys who don't listen are punished, and you're being very bad." He exaggerates his voice just a little, cruel and honeyed with puckered lips, the way that gets under Yukhei's skin and breaks him down, piece by piece.</p><p>He tries to grab Ten's bare hips, but Ten slaps away his hands.</p><p>"Do you want me to tie them again? Don't touch unless I say."</p><p>He flicks the plug to the highest setting and Yukhei bucks, legs quaking with the effort of simultaneously trying to press it deeper into him while fucking the air.</p><p>"I'll let you come just like this," Ten says darkly, leaning over to brace his hands on either side of Yukhei's head. "I'll let you come all over yourself and then make you lick it up, <em>dog."</em></p><p>Yukhei pleads back at him with wet eyes and flushed cheeks like the thought of spilling his cum anywhere but inside of Ten terrifies him. He jerks more from the stimulation in his ass. "M'sorry, m'sorry!" He wrenches his head to the side, overwhelmed, strain exposing the long column of his neck. "I'll be good, promise," he pants.</p><p>Ten softens. He picks Yukhei's chin between his thumb and index finger and turns it back to face him, and then leans down to kiss him. Yukhei responds eagerly, licking without coordination into his mouth and clinking his piercing on the insides of Ten's teeth.</p><p>"Okay," Ten pulls back, though Yukhei tries to chase his mouth and the string of spit that connects them, "I believe you."</p><p>He finally turns down the plug and sits up, raising onto his knees. His nimble fingers slide up Yukhei's hard length tips-down, touch feather-light to the sizzling skin until they trail and close around the dark red tip where precum won't stop drooling out.</p><p>"Don't," Yukhei whispers, "I'll—I'll—"</p><p>"Hush, sweet boy," Ten shushes. He lifts Yukhei's cock, lines it up, and then sinks down oh so <em>slowly.</em> Every inch of him drags along Ten's velvety walls until he's buried so deep inside that Ten puts a hand to his belly, swearing he can feel him there, and Yukhei groans the whole time, struggling to keep his hands to himself.</p><p>He flattens his palms against Yukhei's lower abdomen for support, head dropped forward as he catches his breath—Yukhei is <em>big.</em> No matter how many times they do this or how loose Ten is from the night's activities, Yukhei's dick never fails to knock his breath away, and he savors it.</p><p>When he looks up, Yukhei's head is tilted back, teeth gnawing into his lips as veins tauten right out of his neck in an adorable show of struggling self-control. Ten briefly considers whether he should drag this out any longer, but with the way Yukhei is twitching inside of him, release is the least he can do.</p><p>"So tight," Yukhei rasps, clenching his fists and tilting his head down. He tries to maintain eye contact. "Love it," he mumbles, "Love you."</p><p>Ten blinks, suddenly bashful, and resorts to turning the plug all the way back up. Yukhei jerks.</p><p>"Take it, big boy. Go for it."</p><p>Finally, finally, <em>finally,</em> Yukhei clutches Ten's hips with his big hands and begins to fuck up relentlessly. The first resounding thrust punches Ten's breath right out, and the following strokes refuse to let him catch it, Yukhei mindlessly determined to chase his orgasm.</p><p>Pressure builds in Yukhei's gut and he slams harder, abusing Ten's pussy for his own pleasure while Ten lets out little <em>ah, ah, ah</em>s with each thrust happily rearranging his guts.</p><p>"Good boy, good boy," he babbles, and reaches down to furiously rub his clit in circles. "So good for me, my good boy, come whenever you want, I'm—"</p><p>Yukhei scrambles to swap their positions, cock falling out of Ten's sloppy cunt, but as soon as he can, he grips it and shoves it back in, wrenching a slender leg over his shoulder to split him right open. Ten screams at the new angle, shouts from how deeply Yukhei penetrates him, head dropped as he single-mindedly pounds in. One of Ten's hands scrabbles to clasp Yukhei's while the other goes back to his clit, his own pressure rapidly mounting again.</p><p>"Ten, Ten, Ten," Yukhei chants with everything thrust. "M'gonna, gonna—Ten, can I? Please, can I?"</p><p>"Yes, <em>yes."</em> Ten groans and clenches his silken walls down on Yukhei's cock. "Give me everything baby boy, come in me, make a mess of my pussy, come on."</p><p>"Gonna fill you up," Yukhei sobs, "gonna stuff you so good, Ten."</p><p>With one decisive slam, Yukhei locks his hips inward and the dam breaks. Cum floods inside Ten, thick ropes shooting through his channel and into his womb, and the sensation of utter molten <em>fullness</em> shoves Ten over the edge. Yukhei grunts when his pussy spasms tightly around his cock, pulsing hotly in response to him reaching his deepest parts. He's spilled so much that it begins to leak out, dribbling where they're joined and slipping to wet Ten's asshole.</p><p>"Oh god," Ten gasps, looking down at where his puffy pussy lips kiss the base of of Yukhei's cock.</p><p>Yukhei whines, reaching back, and Ten, still blown apart, belatedly realizes the plug is still on.</p><p>"Oh, sorry puppy..." He pats around for the remote and his fingers tussle with it, mind mostly fucked out, until he can turn it off. "Take it out, I'll clean it later."</p><p>Yukhei does with a shuddered breath, cock twitching weakly inside Ten, and he sets it on the nightstand. He shakily lowers himself down and Ten grunts with the weight.</p><p>"No, sweetheart. No, you're too heavy."</p><p>"M'sleepy, babe..."</p><p>"...At least pull out so I can clean us up."</p><p>Yukhei wraps his arms around Ten's waist and arranges them into spooning. Ten has no idea how he does it without pulling out.</p><p>"No, wanna keep you full." His lips lazily trail behind Ten's ear, who shivers at it. "Keep me warm. Please?"</p><p>Ten rolls his eyes even if the warmth is pleasant and comforting. "You won't be happy about it when it's irritating in the morning," he warns, reaching down to clasp his hands around Yukhei's much bigger ones anyway.</p><p>"Don't care. Want you. Want you full of me."</p><p>That's enough to get Ten going again, but Yukhei is worn out, already on the cusp of sleep, and there's always the chance that he'll wake up in the middle of the night to Yukhei slowly fucking back into him anyway.</p><p>"Okay sweetheart, okay." He reaches back to stroke his fingers through Yukhei's sweat-damp hair. "I like being full of you too."</p><p>"Good." Yukhei nuzzles into his neck and breathes him in. "All mine. Love you, Ten."</p><p>Ten snuggles back into Yukhei's broad body heat, tired smile forming to match Yukhei's sleepy one.</p><p>"I love you too, puppy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is part of a triad of impulse lucas/ten fics i didn't hold myself back from writing that eventually became a quartet—they're all unrelated, but honestly. they're all sibling fics. one of the other ones is <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450502">"Broken Hearts Club"</a> that i wrote for valentine's day at 3am, but smut takes a little longer for me to write (hence why i haven't finished my yuta/lucas/mark brat taming smut fic yet but i'm working on it) so this one's like a week old or something. the other two are. one is a lovers/enemies situation and the other is an angsty soulmates AU that i may have to remedy due to some new information i gathered -__-</p><p>anyway. i needed more boypussy nct fics in my life and yes i do plan to write more of them. the absence of lucas boypussy is criminal and i will correct that. also the lack of lucas/ten breeding fics. SOMEBODY has to do it.</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/LUKAILOFI">twitter</a> // <a href="https://curiouscat.me/raviel">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>